my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yhprum's Law
Yhprum's Law (Yhprumの法則, Yhprum no hōsoku) is the name of an Emitter-Class quirk used by Yamato Hōritsu. It is a fortune-based quirk centered around the philosophy of 'Anything that can go right will go right' of the actual Yhprum's Law. It is considered the antipode of Yamato's sister's quirk, Murphy's Law. Details Yhprum's Law is a fortune manipulating quirk that has the ability to rapidly increase the chances of something happening into someone's favor, most notably Yamato. When active, Yhprum's Law creates a five meter area of effect, with a small blindspot between the first and third thoracic vertebrae. Why this blindspot is present is currently unknown, but seems to be a point where fortune is left as it is. When an object enters Yamato's AOE that object will start to work in Yamato's favor indirectly. This can present itself in different ways, though the most common way is miracles, such as an arrow just missing him or the fridge being stocked with food. However, when another person enters Yamato's AOE, that person will have their fortunes (In the current context) realized, but to a lesser degree, as the fortunate abilities of Yhprum divides itself equally. If enough people are within the sphere, the quirk will fail altogether. Weaknesses Yhprum's Law has a two minute time limit before it goes into a cool-down. This cool-down can be avoided by manually deactivating the quirk it time's out, resetting it with a shorter cool-down; 2 seconds for a manual cancellation, 10 seconds for a timeout. (It should be noted that attempting to circumvent the cool-down repeatedly within a short span of time is exhausting, slowly raising the in-between period after the sixth consecutive circumvention). Yhprum's Law has a limited range of influence, and even though Yamato can extend it's influence by, for lack of a better word, 'flexing' the quirk, it's still somewhat short with a maximum distance of seven meters. Yhprum's Law is split across all inhabitants of the sphere of influence, and is split equally between occupants. Thus, two people inside the sphere (Not counting Yamato.) will cause a 1/3 power split, with 1/5 being too weak to make a difference. The effect of 'Anything that can go right will go right' also applies to enemies if they get within Yhprum's Law's range. It is for this reason that Yamato tries to keep people away from him during combat in order to prevent enemies taking advantage of his (and their) good fortune Yhprum's Law is a near 360 degree effect, with the exception of a blindspot in between the back of the first and third thoracic vertebrae. This blindspot remains completely unchanged by the quirk, allowing small projectiles to strike the user under normal conditions. Murphy's Law and Yhprum's Law, due to having opposing effects, will create an additional blindspot between the two users aside from their usual ones should their AOE's meet. Trivia * The weaknesses and mechanics of Yhprum's Law went through a few changes over the course of development. Initially, it was going to be a fortune quirk that affected only Yamato with the weakness of it's strength depending on whether Yamato has good karma or bad, with bad karma weakening the quirk, and good karma strengthening it. It was later tweaked to have a 360 degree field of influence, along with the karma system, before eventually changing to a broader scale. * There's an inside joke saying that Yhprum could probably win every single possible game of Rock, Paper, Scissors by shortening the range of influence to a point that one would need to touch him in order for the good fortune to spread to them.